Pots of Gold
by Eriyum
Summary: Harry-is-Skull! As a wizard, Skull knows there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow but he isn't quite sure what awaits him at the end of the Rainbow Curse. A fluffy What-Happened-Next story centered around Skull!Harry and his relationships with the Arcobaleno and his return to the world of magic he left behind for so long. Romance and humor and action ensue!
1. Chapter 1

This is probably going to be a very fluffy story, not so heavy or well planned on the plot, but lots of dialog and relationships and shenanigans. This chapter is all very skimpy prologue from the beginning of his life as skull, to his time as an Arcobaleno, up until the removal of the curse. Hope you like it! I've enjoyed writing it.

I own nothing, thank bacon or the real KHR and Harry Potter would have been awful. Oh lordy.

-(I am a certified line break)-

Harry stared down at the offending makeup with a sneer on his face and peered back up at the man who had become his somewhat mentor over the last few weeks.

"I don't _do_ makeup." He said with finality. The man huffed down at him.

"Look kid, I don't know who you were before yeh came to me, maybe you were Billy Joe Bob who ran away from his parents because they gave you a silly ass name and maybe Billy Joe Bob didn't do makeup, but now you aren't Billy Joe Bob anymore. You are Skull De Mort. The same Skull De Mort that told me he wanted to be the greatest stuntman in the world, and all great stuntmen are showmen too, and all great showmen do makeup. So yes, Skull, you _do_ makeup." He said in a gruff voice clearly annoyed. Harry started down at the cosmetics and then back up at the man.

"No."

Harry had never been very good at getting his way and apparently Skull was no better because his face was practically plastered with the junk for his very first live performance as Skull De Mort, a satisfying name meant created to mock the officially dead Voldemort. After the show, which had been rather successful, Harry did a small meet and greet with some of the audience and one little girl had told him that he was 'very pretty'. Harry had been properly mortified and teased for days but he'd been damned if the little girl's compliment hadn't melted his heart just a little bit. He didn't complain about the makeup for his second performance, or the third, or the fourth, or any performance after that.

The bandages began after practicing for his tenth performance along side the nickname Immortal Skull and his unique violet colouring. It was his first attempt at a new stunt involving a monster truck and a burning hoop. He had caught himself on the burning hoop which resulted in his clothing catching fire and him falling off his bike. On the way down to the ground he had hit his head on the Monster Truck and knocked himself silly, helmet and all. His mentor had been horrified and convinced he was dead and began running over to help. Somewhere in between being on fire, possibly breaking his neck, and falling a long distance towards the very hard ground and his panicked thoughts of _'I don't want to die'_ Harry's magic reacted and something inside him ignited. Suddenly the flames surrounding him were not orange but purple, the ground didn't feel so hard when he hit it, and his vision was surprisingly clear. By the time his mentor reached him the flames were out and Harry was sitting up.

What the man saw haunted him for many years. He saw wisps of purple flames disappear and watched as Harry's neck snapped into place as he sat up, and was shocked by the head of very violet hair that matched his suddenly purple eyes when he took off his Helmet.

"My god. You really are immortal aren't you?" he whispered in horror. It was the last time Harry ever saw his would be mentor. Though he was freaked out by the flames himself (and not totally sold on the sudden colour change) weirder things had happened to him and he took it all in stride. Besides the purple hair would make his image stand out (while simultaneously hiding his old identity) and adding the word immortal to his stage name made his shows sound more exciting. It didn't hurt that the magical purple fire _didn't hurt_ too. In fact, it made everything not hurt and caused wounds to heal faster, minus the occasional scar. It was wonderful. Harry wasn't sure what it was, or what was causing it, but there was no way he was going to visit any of the branches of the wizarding world to find out; he needed some distance from that part of his life right now.

That's not to say he abandoned all magic, just the drama that seemed to come with living in the Wizarding Communities of the world, Brittan especially. Harry regularly practiced his magic. He was in love with magic. He had seen the bad and the down right evil side of power, but Harry had also seen how helpful and fun it could be and he wasn't in it for the power, so he played and experimented whenever he felt the whim. He had more opportunity to do so here in the muggle world than he ever did in Hogwarts given that the war, the ministry, and even his respected headmaster had placed high expectations and heavy restrictions on him. Oh, he excelled at magic in school but mostly out of necessity, not passion. As far as passion went flying, charms, and transfiguration were his favorites. They had been the definition of magic to him as a young boy before he even known magic was real. It still blew him away.

Sometimes Harry got things wrong when he was experimenting, like the day he somewhat met and somewhat created Oodako. He had started out a crab and ended up a very intelligent Giant Octopus, it was an awkward adjustment for both of them. They came to love each other quickly though and Oodako got a real kick out of having eight legs, so all in all it was a happy accident. Oodako had also inspired the Octopus themed helmet and merchandise that quickly become popular amongst his ever growing fan base.

His next happy accident happened very shortly after the… curse was placed on him. Becoming a super strong perma-baby was a tough thing to adjust to, especially because he wasn't the only one to be cursed and he was the _weakest_ of all the other super babies (without using his magic. Which was forbidden against or in front of muggles by the Statue of Secrecy), so he was a super baby who got no _respect_. Now of all the faults the wizarding world may have had, and as competitive as the world of stunt riding may be, never had Harry gone without receiving proper respect for his accomplishments. Not since the Dursley's that is, and he wasn't planning on getting used to it _again._ So he demanded it, which got him beat up and labelled "lackey". This made Harry very angry, and an angry Harry has never really been a rational Harry. He attempted to break the curse on his own for himself only. He wanted to flaunt his adult body in the faces of those bastards for a while before he let them off the hook too. It didn't end up that way. Somehow Harry's attempt to grow his body resulted in him accumulating a massive amount of muscle in a very short time without getting any taller. He looked this an extra-mini purple Hulk. He decided to call it his "Armored Muscle Body" and filed it away under "I Totally Meant to do That".

It was at this point that Harry seriously considered saying screw the Mafia and their Omerta, I'm going to the wizarding world and getting this curse broken. It was a short lived consideration. Harry's first exposure to The Vindice was enough to kill that idea, but that is a memory best left alone. However, Harry's bogart was no longer a dementor…

Harry's career as Skull de Morte came to an instant (but understandable) halt when he was transformed into a baby. That was a considerable issue. Harry had converted quite a lot of gold into muggle money when he came to the muggle world but quite a bit of it had gone into starting his career and his money he had earned from stunt riding, while impressive, was not going to last forever. He also couldn't withdraw money from Gringots lest he have to explain his curse and land himself in Vendicare Prison... He had hoped the curse would be broken before the money ran out, but after a few years Harry had lost hope and started tightening his budget, and eventually his belt. He needed a job and couldn't find employment within the muggle world as a baby, so he began to do odd jobs around the Mafia. His status as an Arcobaleno carried him rather far in the underworld. Even though he was the weakest of the Arcobaleno he was still considered stronger than most other people (if only for his purple flames which were apparently called Cloud Flames) and it was easy to find work. Harry – Skull as he tried to refer to himself as even in his own mind – honestly wasn't as strong or skilled as many Mafia members belived him to be. Not for a great many years. He did have combat experience though, was used to taking the lead, and was conveniently immortal as the Master of Death, so he got by and he learned a few tricks here and there. It wasn't a life style he particularly enjoyed, but it grew on him, and Oodako took to it like a fish to water. That old crabtopus loved a good fight and joined Skull on every mission he was able to.

While Skull slowly adjusted to the mafia lifestyle he also warmed up to the other Arcobaleno. Especially Luce. Also Viper and Verde seemed to tolerate him better than the rest, maybe V had become his lucky letter since killing Voldemort? Reborn and Collonello were another matter entirely, they were abusive and drove Skull up the wall, but they too had their good points deep down inside. Luce helped him see that and he begrudgingly came to respect Reborn and Collonello too (and maybe even like them a little bit more than he disliked them) even with their abusive ways. Not that is really hurt Skull, oh it was painful but he bounced back quickly. Cloud Flames were the greatest!

The longer Harry spent as Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno the more he learned about himself. He discovered he was considered an Inverted Cloud who hated to be chained down but collected people. He was fiercely protective of those he considered his and desired nothing more than to be needed. Being an "Inverted Cloud" sounded a lot better than having a "Saving People Thing" anyways and explained why it was oh so painful for Harry to be away from the Wizarding World for so long when he had originally desiered to escape it. He missed the people he had "collected" over there and as a Cloud he hated that he was being caged down to the Muggle World. He didn't like the restriction. The real kicker was when Skull realized he considered the Arcobaleno "His" as well. No matter what the future may hold there was no way he would leave them behind. He would probably be split between the two worlds forever, or at least until the Arcobaleno passed away (which would never happen in the curse was never broken). This was part of the reason Skull never joined a Famiglia, though he came close with the Carcassa Famiglia a couple times. He already had a something better than a Famiglia as far as he was concerned, and he would always put the other Arcobaleno ahead of any Famiglia he joined anyways.

The death of Luce… Harry would have preferred The Vinidice over the loss of Luce… it was a dark time. He was soothed by the presence of Aria who he had long since considered family.

This lack of alliance made him a little unpopular in the mafia world, while he wasn't against anyone in particular he wasn't loyal to anyone either. In turn they were not loyal to him. This never really bothered skull, he kind of liked the pleasant but distant relationship he had going on with most mafia families. He had lots of work, lots of acquaintances, a couple fans who knew of him in his stuntman days, and plenty of vacation time. The lack of close friends and obligation of famiglia never really mattered… until one day it did. Out of no where the opportunity to break the Arcobaleno Curse arose and as Potter luck would have it, it wasn't something Skull could do alone. He needed representatives and had no one to ask. Sure he had wracked up a few favors over the years, but nothing to warrant the participation in the most insane tournament Skull had ever heard of. Honestly, feeding cats in exchange for backup had been a regrettable moment of desperation.

In the end it turned out it didn't matter. Checkerface had lied to them again and was using the tournament to determine the next set of Arcobaleno. Skull's family was going to die and Skull himself would likely become Vindice. The situation was as hopeless as it could get, so Skull once more settled into his role as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and prepared for war against a man from a super ancient and super powerful being. There was no way he was letting Checkerface hurt his family. Statue of Secrecy be damned.

It was thanks to Tsuna that it Skull never had to play his trump card. Bless his pure soul, and his children, and his children's children. Skull and the other Arcobaleno would never be able to thank Tsuna enough, or repay him for his kindness. He was a true hero, he was Skull's Hero and Skull hadn't had a Hero in a very long time.

For days the Arcobaleno and Vongola and even the Carcassa spent much time celebrating and adjusting to their rapidly aging bodies. Harry was almost as tall as the seat of the couch now! He did wonder though, what would happen now. Would they part ways? Would they still meet up at least once a year? Should he go to the Wizarding World? Could he go to the Wizarding World? He hadn't even picked up his beloved wand in a decade… but all of that could wait for tomorrow. For now he was having a party.

"THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA HAS RETURNED WITH MORE BOOZE!"

-(I, like my brother before me, am also a line break)-

" **THE NOT SO GREAT AUTHOR-SAMA HAS EDITED NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Real story begins next chapter, sorry the prologue was so skimpy but I was kind of not loving writing it. I want to get on with the story and I don't want to do a lot of extra background explanation during the main chapters so I decided to put most of it in here, though it is a little vague and maybe not very clear.

I'm sure I will forgive myself within the next few seconds or so though hehe!

Thanks for reading this trash! Next chapter will be trash too but it will be high quality trash, like I'll have separated out the recyclables and put it all in an extra strength bag, you feel me?


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE BEEN DUBBED AUTHOR-TRASH AND MY STORY HAS BEEN DUBBED A POT OF POTENTIAL AND I HAVE GOTTEN NEARLY 40 REVIEWS ON MY PROLOUGE (which probably qualifies as a pot of reviews) AND I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE HONORED! THANK YOU GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, OMG I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WAITED!

I own nothing as always!

 **-(I got my Line Break Certification in 1980, If I would have known Hashtags were going be so popular I would have gotten my Hashtag License instead. Did you know it is also called an Octothorpe?)-**

Collonello was a veritable nightmare when he was drunk and Skull was pretty sure he was going to die, finally, though he could think of quite a few ways he would rather go than…. This.

"SKULL! DANCE WITH MEEEE!" Was a very poor warning when your dance partner had already started swinging you around before screaming the "request". Skull held on for dear life to the drunk man who was dancing like a lunatic and tried not too be sick. The feeling was comparable to apparition, though twice as terrifying, and also very stressful. So Skull thought fast and tried to find a way out of the situation.

"Look! Lal Mirch is taking her top off!" Skull shouted in desperation. He had been prepared for Collonello to let go of his hands and had adjusted his grip accordingly. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected him to stop dead and was caught off guard by the sudden momentum in the opposite direction. Now the wall was flying towards his face at a very alarming speed. Curses and splashes.

In another part of the room Fon, who was NOT the eye of his storm when properly smashed, was having a friendly spar with Reborn. That is to say, he had stolen Reborn's Caffè Corretto and the trigger happy hitman had given chase. The conflict had sparked the interest of Hibari Kyoya, who had been bored and annoyed at the crowding most of the night, and he too attempted to join the fray. He was very rudely interrupted by a flying purple herbivore crashing squarely into his side and knocking him flying into the wall mid stride.

For half a second Skull was worried that he had drunkenly cast a cushioning charm on the wall, but the sudden spike in killing intent chased away that fear and replaced it with another. Right, this was why Harry didn't party very often when he was in Hogwarts. While this party was a lot more out right hostile than Hogwarts parties, drunken magic could be equally as terrifying. Funny how easily one forgets why they were afraid of certain things given enough time.

"Herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Said HIbari. Skull pouted.

"It really wasn't my fault though! I would have been perfectly happy to just crash into the wall! Collonello was the one that threw me at you!" he whined. He was pleasantly surprised when Hibari's eyes slid away from him and narrowed at the love struck blonde. Yes, sweet _sweet_ revenge. While sicking the Hibari on Collonello was very satisfying being launched into the air again when the Hibari sprung into action was not. Skull screamed as he once again went careening across the room straight into an irate hitman.

Fon stopped running when he noticed Reborn was no longer giving chase. It wasn't like the hitman to give up on an espresso, especially a spiked espresso. His grin resembled a shark when he saw Reborn's current predicament. Skull had crashed into the distracted hitman and sent them both sliding across the floor. Reborn was on his back while skull was half on half off his lap with his face planted on the floor. Reborn was looking hilariously startled and Fon couldn't help but laugh. Reborn's face turned from startled to murderous as he glared at Fon. So Fon did the only logical thing and drank Reborn's drink. It was actually pretty good but the look of horror on Reborn's face was even better. Fon had expected Reborn to launch an attack on him but to his surprise the hitman turned a look of cold fury on Skull who was looking rather dazed as he tried to peel himself off the floor. Oops, sorry Skull.

Skull _was_ rather dazed as he sat up from his rough landing. He'd crashed into something before his head collided with the floor and sent his head spinning. The sudden spike in killing intent informed him who it was, that particular brand of killing intent was very familiar after all.

"S-Sempai!" he stuttered out. Skull wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this. He was just minding his own business, having a nice conversation with Yuni and Tsuna when out of no where Collonello had grabbed him and started flinging him around and now he was in the lap of an angry hitman who considered him his lackey and was known for his violent tendencies, especially towards him. Also his head really _hurt_ , he was a little bit drunk, and everything just felt a little overwhelming, so when Reborn started glaring at him with unconcealed anger Skull did the unthinkable and he started to cry. Right there in the lap of Reborn, of all the people, and he couldn't stop.

Reborn had always been a suave kind of man. He knew his way around the hearts and minds people better than most. Even crying women found him irresistible and their tears never lasted for long when he chose to intervene. Nothing seemed to unnerve the hitman, but never in his life had he been confronted by the tears of a crying man. Yet here he was with his lackey sitting in his lap, sniffling away, and Reborn _didn't know what to do._

He'd never seen skull cry before. Mock cry maybe, because the man was nothing if not dramatic, but cry? Really cry? Never. This time he hadn't even hit the man, though he had honestly planned to, and now… now what?

"O-Oi! Lackey, stop crying. Mafioso don't cry." He commanded. Skull wiped his eyes and sniffled loudly.

"S-s-sorry, s-s-sempai!" he managed to stutter out. Skull made an effort to stop crying but his breathing was uneven, his bottom lip and chin were trembling, and tears were still trailing down his cheeks. Reborn's mind was stuttering and stalling.

To the surprise of all that were paying attention to the little scene it was Viper who floated over and diffused the situation. He calmly placed his hand on top of the sniffling Skull's head and turned to look at Reborn from under his hood.

"Renato, I'll be taking him now." He said in his signature monotone voice. A hand twitch and blank stare were the only response given but it hardly mattered, Viper wasn't listening anyways. He hauled Skull up by the arm and led him over to a worried looking Tsuna. Tch… Reborn needed another drink.

Skull needed another drink. It had been over an hour since he was tossed through the room and he was starting to lose his buzz, which was unfortunate because he was becoming super self conscious of the fact he had cried in Reborn's lap. His sempai was definitely avoiding him too, talk about awkward. He contemplated the drink in Dr. Shamal's hand. Whatever it was had the doctor totally pissed and Skull was fairly certain he wanted in on that action. If he drank enough he might even die of alcohol poisoning in the night and then wake up without a hangover in the morning. Healthy choices Skull, healthy choices. Patting himself on the back for such a well thought out plan he proceeded to do just that.

He hadn't counted on waking up on the shore of a tiny island in the middle of the ocean with a passed out Shamal and no memory of how they got there. Unfortunately, he couldn't side along apparate Shamal and himself off the island without his wand or exposing his abilities to the doctor but luckily he happened to have a giant octopus friend who wasn't very hard to summon. Did he ever mention how freaking much he loved Oodako? He was pretty sure he did, but it probably wouldn't hurt to bring it up a little more often for a while.

It turned out they were very close to Hawaii, so they stayed a while once they got to shore before calling in for transport home. They booked a room in a nice resort and Shamal occupied his time by using Skull's young appearance to woo the ladies. Skull had a fantastic time being treated to all sorts of foods and activities by Shamal and his lady friends, because if he was going to use Skull as bait then he was going to make it worth Skull's while, and he had a great time playing with Oodako and the dolphins and the children around the resort. It was a very nice, though spontaneous, vacation but the civilian lifestyle wasn't something he would ever be able to do full time. By the time the end of the week arrived Skull was itching for some action. Being in the mafia may be a hard life, but it was a good one and it had just recently gotten so much better.

He missed his family and friends, as both Harry and Skull. It was time to return to Italy for now, but maybe one day soon he would return to Britain as well. Thirty some years was long enough to be away and heal the old hurts from that life. Skull smiled as his blimp appeared in the horizon. Yeah, he'd tell his pilot to be ready for a prolonged trip to Britain in the next couple weeks. It was time for Harry to go home. Also avoiding Reborn-sempai for a little longer didn't seem like a bad idea! The man was sure to kill him this time! Ugh! Why did he have to be such a cry baby!?

 **-( I don't think my brother likes being a line break, he's done it since the 80's but he was always just in it for the babes. There is pride in being a line break, you know? He just needs to embrace that.)-**

Okay, I got a message from foxchick1 (thank her!) who asked when I would update, and I felt like a piece of trash for not doing it sooner. Most of this crazy, silly, little chapter was written a couple days or so after the prologue and I just finished up tonight. So, sorry about that.

Next chapter will be a long time coming too.

Thank you for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

I bet you all thought it would be months before I updated again. BAZINGA

I own nothing as always.

 **-( It has come to my attention that line breaks might not be totally out of fashion. After all, a couple of hot babes mentioned me in their story comments ;D )-**

Fon was ready to die a thousand deaths when he woke up the morning after the party. His head hurt, his breath stank, and he couldn't find his left shoe. Most of the people who participated in the previous night's festivities were in the same boat. All but Skull and Shamal it would appear since the two were both missing. That was another thing grating on Fon's nerves. He remembered getting Skull in trouble with Reborn, which resulted in Skull crying (ugh, heart stop clenching) and then proceeding to get very drunk. Fon had tried to intervene when he thought Skull was drinking too much. He didn't think the kid would enjoy dealing with alcohol poisoning, but one of his methods was to steal Skull's drink and drink it himself. He'd underestimated the strength of that cup of liquid evil, and now he couldn't remember what had happened the rest of the night.

Viper would know, he always seemed to know everything. He was also the one to save Skull from Reborn the night before so chances are he kept an eye on the kid. Now he just had to move without vomiting and find some money. Also, Tylenol would be good unless Reborn was feeling generous with the Sun Flames. Fon really wasn't cut out for this partying business.

Viper was in the kitchen holding onto a cup of coffee like it was going to run away if he let go. His hood was off and his hair was sticking in odd directions on one side of his head. Fon grunted a hello and Viper winced. Fon looked to the coffee pot and was gratified to see there was still enough for a couple cups. He poured himself one and took a seat at the table. He should probably wait to ask Viper about their cloud. Chances are the Mist would charge too much money for the information right now if he was feeling as hungover as Fon. The two sat in silence for some time and sipped their coffee.

"Skull said something about fresh sashimi and then left with Shamal last night. Where did they go?" asked Viper. Fon froze with his cup halfway lifted to his mouth.

"I was… going to ask you the same thing." He replied. The two started at each other for a few moments, unsure what to do, before they gave up and returned their attention to their coffee. Skull was an Arcobaleno, he could take care of himself. Probably.

Verde was a scientist. He was curious and brilliant and questioned the nature of all kinds of things. That being said there were some mysteries better left unsolved; like the reason he was sleeping on the couch with Fon's shoe. He discarded the shoe underneath the nearby coffee table and stretched. Honestly he wasn't feeling that hungover. Though he was pretty sure he had gotten really drunk really fast and passed out early.

Crud.

Verde got up and made his way to the nearest mirror. All over his face in purple, likely permanent, marker was a series of "I love Skull-sama" and "Skull-sama is the greatest!" written on his forehead and cheeks and a little drawing of an octopus under his eye to go along with it.

So fucking dead.

Verde made his way to the kitchen, leaking killing intent all the way and rousing a couple of the sleeping house members. He saw Fon and Viper sitting like zombies in the kitchen. Fon noticed him first and tried to laugh when he saw him, but cringed in pain and gave up.

"Oi, where is Skull." He demanded. Fon and Viper both shot him a deadpan look.

"Welcome to the club." replied Viper.

Collonello woke up to Lal Mirch snoring with her arm laying diagonal across his face. He grinned, she was so sexy. He moved her arm off his face and snuggled up next to her. He would be forever grateful to Skull for telling him when she started stripping. After fending off a the randomly violent Hibari (seriously what was wrong with that dude?) he had managed to sneak away with Lal for a little party of their own. Though, admittedly no much happened. They were still in kid's bodies… but it was the most action he'd had in thirty years so it damn well counted for something! Lal's breathing changed as she started to wake up.

"Collonello?" she asked sleepily.

"Morning, babe." He replied with a grin. Lal groaned and laid her arm over her eyes.

"Oh, god. Is it already? I feel like I didn't sleep at all." She said. Collonello laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say _at all_ but I did manage to keep you up for a while." He teased. Lal huffed a laugh.

"Yeah I'd say so. Hey, did I really start stripping during the party?" she asked. Collonello nodded his head solemnly. "Ugh, how far did I get?" she asked.

"Skull pointed it out to me as soon as you started, so not very far. Just your shirt." He said.

"Fuuuck. I'm so embarrassed. I guess I better thank Skull later, that could have turned out so much worse for me." She half joked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll thank him too. It turned out well for me." He said and yelped when Lal hit him.

"I need water or coffee. Maybe both. Do you think Reborn is up yet? I could definitely use some sun flames right about now." She said. Collonello shrugged.

"Maybe, guess we should go check. I could use some coffee too." He agreed. The two slowly pulled themselves out of bed and redressed before heading to the kitchen.

Viper, Fon, and Verde were already seated at the table but they were disappointed to find out Reborn was still sleeping.

"We could just wake him up." Said Lal. Collonello sweat dropped.

"Yeah, no. He shoots people who wake him up on a good day, imagine what he would do today. We could get our lackey to do it. Where is Skull anyways?" he said. Fon gave him an unimpressed look.

"No one will be subject to waking Reborn up, especially not Skull. Besides, we have no idea where Skull is. He didn't come home last night, neither did Shamal." He replied. Collonello raised his eyebrow as he passed Lal her coffee and poured himself one.

"Eh? Really? You don't think Skull and Shamal are…" he trailed off with an eyebrow wiggle. Four people choked on their coffee and Lal smacked him.

"GOD NO!" she shrieked. "Skull is still a kid and Shamal is a total ladies man, even if drunk there is no way he would take advantage of Skull like that!" She shouted, oblivious of the way everyone gripped their heads in pain. "Right?" she added as a disturbed after thought. They all stared at each other for a few tense moments, unsure of what to do, and then aggressively turned back to their coffee. Skull was an Arcobaleno. He could take care of himself. Probably.

"What the hell is all this noise about?" came the voice of a very pissed off Reborn from the kitchen entry way. He was leaning against the doorway looking as clean and kept as always. He'd probably cured his hangover already. Lal gave in and answered, she had been the one screaming after all.

"We don't know where Skull and Shamal are. They left last night and didn't come back." She explained. Reborn snorted.

"The lackey is a cloud, he leaves runs off all the time. It's what he does. He'll turn up eventually. Shamal probably left to chase some tail, there wasn't an abundance of girls at this party. Don't make so much fuss about it." He said and made is way to the coffee pot. He paused as he poured his drink and smirked. "Don't tell me you guys though Skull and Shamal were…" he trailed off. Collonello blushed and Lal blanched. Reborn sat down at the table with a snicker and graciously used his sun flames to cure his companion's hangovers.

"No!" they barked. Yuni walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully. They greeted her back with nods and good mornings.

"Good morning, Yuni. You look rather chipper this morning. Did you have a good sleep?" asked Fon.

"Not exactly, but I did have a wonderful vision this morning." She said.

"Did you?" said Fon, prompting her to share.

"Oh, yes! Skull and Shamal are about to have a very lovely weekend together!" she chirped with a smile.

The resounding silence was shattered by Reborn dropping his cup.

 **-( My brother has conveniently forgotten that I was also one of the line breaks mentioned in those reviews, but I'm willing to let that go this time. This time.)-**

Hahaha, I loved this chapter. IDK when I'll update again. I just like to keep you all on your toes.


	4. Chapter 4

Shamal has opened up a whole pot of whoop ass, and it was all Skull's fault. Poor Shamal.

BY THE WAY IS IT CORA OR KORA? (Is my whole life a lie?)

I own nothing as always! Just having some fun.

 **-( I think being an "at" sign would be good too. They are underappreciated but think of all the places you would go every time someone sent an email! )-**

Time was of the essence, but they had to act subtly as well. Their target would be aware by now that they were hunting him and their target had the advantage of knowing them well. The target might even have help from one of their own, though that would be unlikely given the circumstances.

"Do you have visual on the apartment?" asked Reborn into his phone. "Good, keep me updated." He said and hung up. Lal and Collonello looked to him expectantly.

"Lights are off and the vehicle is still present. They are likely still asleep. We wont give him the chance to skip town." Said Reborn, Collonello nodded and Lal shot off a quick text to Verde. The three were one their way to Shamal's apartment. They would stop a safe distance outside of it and surround it from three angles. They couldn't risk Skull picking up on their flames too soon, so they had to be smart about this. Clouds were very good at vanishing and Skull just so happened to be the best.

Verde, Viper, and Fon were the best three information specialists. At the off chance the two were not at the doctor's apartment those three were investigating the whereabouts of Skull's abode and his blimp. It had never really occurred to the Arcobaleno how odd it was that they had no idea where Skull lived, just that he moved around a lot. They'd never had trouble contacting him though so they hadn't cared. Right now it was a pain in the ass, they'd keep better tabs on him from now on.

' _Blimp is still in Italy, no lead on home yet.'_ Came Verde's quick reply. Lal relayed the message.

"Tch, troublesome, Cora." Grumbled Collonello. Reborn tipped his fedora down, he still had his doubts but the lackey was a god dammed trouble magnet. Something had undoubtedly happened; it was just a matter of what, and he was willing to bet money that Shamal had answers at the very least. Yuni had said they were going to have a "lovely weekend together" but Reborn was very aware that most of the things that made his lackey happy usually resulted in massive injury. That kid was accident prone but at least he was really hard to kill.

"Tell them to keep an eye on the Blimp. It doesn't move without us knowing." Said Reborn. Lal nodded her head and began typing. The car pulled to a stop 500 meters away from the targeted building. A distance they should be able to maintain without detection if they supress their flames. "You know the plan, stick to it and act quickly. The doctor wont be an issues, but the cloud doesn't get away either."

"Right!" chirped Collonello with a clenched fist and determined look on his face. Lal nodded while adjusting her gun. The two COMSUBIN members exited the vehicle and took off in opposite driections. Lal and North West while Collonello took North East. Reborn had control of the South. They'd press in triangle formation, and by the time Skull or Shamal reacted it would be too late to flee. They would be surrounded. Lal and Collonello would both unleash their Rain flames at 100 m and attempt to pacify the unsuspecting targets. This would have doubled efficiency if the duo were in fact asleep in the apartment. It was a little risky, but worth the reward if pulled off right. They weren't the best in the world for nothing, they would pull this off.

Reborn waited the specified amount of time I would take Collonello and Lal to reach their positions before transforming Leon into a grappling gun and taking off. The coms were too risky – Skull would be able to hear them as well, so the mission was carried out in stealth and secrecy. When Reborn was 98 meters away he was hit with the heavy feeling of rain flames. Reborn gave a displeased frown as he ran, the other two were a little behind. They had better move quicker. Training would be in order to re-sync their team, there hadn't been much of it since they started re-growing and mistakes like this in the field could be deadly. Perhaps he would even have to give Skull a special thanks for brining it to his attention; in the form of more training.

At 10 meters Lal and Collonello were stationed on near by roof tops with their guns drawn and partners at the ready. Reborn took aim at one of Shamal's windows and fired Leon. The hook crashed through and propelled him upwards into the apartment. Reborn entered with a dramatic roll and moved to counter the kick aimed at his head while simultaneously manipulation Leon into rope, only to stumble when he was met by nothing but air. There was no one there, the apartment was empty. Reborn swore. He walked to the windows Lal and Collonello and gave the signal for 'wrong target, mission failed' and sighed. This was annoying.

Worse, if the others hadn't found the location of Skull's residence they would have to travel to the blimp and time was of the essence. If they were not there they could probably do some recon on the air vessel and find out where Skull was living. An evil glint entered Reborn's eye. Every blimp had a pilot…. Reborn pulled out his phone.

"Verde, Skull's residence." He demanded.

"Uncertain but likely outside of Italy." Answered Verde, the man sounded vexed.

"Fine. The name of Skull's pilot and his current location." He said.

"William Scott, staying on board the blimp. It seems Skull does so frequently as well. I take it you were wrong and botched the mission? How _unexpected_." He said with false sympathy and thinly veiled amusement. Right. Extra training for Verde, too.

"Just keep your eyes on the blimp. We're on our way." Ordered Reborn in a clipped tone. Screw it, extra training for everyone.

 **-(Being an "at" sign would be terrible! You would never get a break between emails and Facebook tags! All that coming and going and the horrible memes! Two words; Labour Laws!)-**

The hunt is just beginning! Not a super exciting chapter, but I don't have time to write more right now and I've left you waiting for a while. Hope you liked!

Just a reminder, this is taking place the day after the party while Shamal and Skull are still enjoying Hawaii. Hope no one is confused by the time line.


	5. Chapter 5

**-(Due to prolonged absence of this lazy writer, my brother and I have gone on strike. – The Line Break Brothers)-**

Fon had been the one to discover that the blimp would be docked for maintenance for a short period of time that day. It had been a lucky break for them, but there were complications.

Lal was at a bit of a loss on what they should do. The Blimp was docked in a hanger for inspection for the next two hours, the hangar was a two and a half hour drive away. They could try to get a helicopter but even that would take too long to get to them and then take them to the hanger, a hanger owned and guarded by the Carcassa Famiglia no less. They would risk being shot out of the air. Also they really needed to catch this pilot on the ground because once he was in that blimp the only thing that would be able to outfly him would be a fighter jet. Not very practical for interrogation, they would also lose their change to sneak onto the blimp and do some recognisance. They would have to use drastic measures.

"There is no other option. If we want to make it to the base in time we are going to have to let Reborn drive." She said. Collonello paled, Reborn smirked.

"It would be my pleasure." He said in a silky tone.

They made it in fourty-five minutes.

At some point during the drive Reborn had passed Lal and Collonello each a costume. Collonello was to be accompanying him as a pilot in training for a practice flight, Lal was to be his personal secretary, so it came to no surprise to anybody when Collonello ended up in the secretary suit and Lal was seated in the passenger seat dressed as a pilot in training.

Apparently Reborn had also changed at some point, while still driving, with neither of them noticing. He looked like an entirely different person in his heavily decorated while pilot suit and hat. Lal wasn't entirely convinced that Reborn didn't have mist flames. Then she spied his nametag.

"NO FREAKING WAY! YOU ARE CAPTAIN GALLUS GALLUS?" she shouted in shock. Collonello's surprised CORA! sounded from the back seat.

"Of course I am. I am the world's best pilot." He replied, even toned, unbothered, like it was obvious. Lal could only sigh in defeat. Of freaking course he was. When they pulled up to the gate the armed guardes fell all over themselves to let him in the hanger and wish him a pleasant day. The man was a legend, and he had been missing for nearly ten years. Lal was annoyed by how well this mission was going. No matter, Reborn had gotten them in and now it was her and Collonello's job to sneak onto the blimp and scour it for information on Skull's whereabouts. Reborn would go off to find the pilot.

William Scott, also affectionally called Bill and Scotty by Skull-sama, was a mild British man who enjoyed the simpler things in life. Sipping early grey tea and listening to light hearted classical while driving a blimp capable of flying upwards of Mach 4.8 on a sunny Sunday morning was one of those things. Or perhaps listening to nature podcasts and contemplating the nature of evolution while dodging enemy missiles on a Tuesday mid-afternoon.

However, he did not enjoy having a gun held to his back by the world's best pilot while nibbling on scones as his beloved blimp was docked for inspection at two o'clock on a partly cloudy Thursday.

"Hello William. You and I are going to have a little chat. I want to know where your employer is." He said. Bill's eyebrows drew together.

"I fail to see how that is of any concern to the world's number one pilot, Captain Gallus Gallus." He replied as evenly as he could.

"Perhaps it would be more clear if you knew that I am also the world's number one hitman." Replied reborn, applying a little more pressure with the gun. Bill's eyes rose. This was the Reborn-sempai that gave Skull-sama so much trouble. Bill spun around and shook an accusing finger in Reborn's face.

"As if I would tell you! You cause Skull-sama nothing but grief! How anyone could be cruel to someone as kind hearted and wonderful as Skull I shan't ever understand! Why you ought to -!" he said and paused mid-shout with a finger poking Reborn's chest. "Wait a minute. I thought he was with you?" he asked in genuine confusion. Reborn, who had been starting to get really irritated with the finger in his chest paused and stared at the confused captain. Damnit, another dead end. The confused captain's face scrunched up again. "You LOST Skull-sama?" he accused. Reborn sighed.

"I didn't lose him. He left… with Shamal." He replied. The pilot's face paled. He'd heard of that lady-obsessed doctor. He had been so sure that the doctor's interests lied with women only, but Skull-sama was rather lovely, and a man of such ill repute could quite possibly have fallen to such charm in a drunken state. Oh lord.

"Follow me, we're taking the blimp, and tell me everything." He said and turned briskly around. May the heavens have mercy on Shamal's soul if he had done anything to Skull-sama. He better intend on marrying his boss properly at least.

Lal and Collonello had been getting no where on the blimp. The damn thing was a huge maze, number one. How could a blimp be this big on the indside? It just didn't make any sense, but then again when had anything around Skull made sense? Secondly, they just couldn't find anything. Every drawer of every desk they opened was empty, every computer was locked. There were no notes or personal files out in the open. Hell, they hadn't even found the bedroom yet – and time was running out.

"We have to call it, Lal." Said Collonello.

"Damnit, not yet." Said Lal but Collonello rested a hand on her arm.

"It's time and Reborn hasn't contacted us saying otherwise yet. We have to go." He said. Lal reluctantly gave in. They made their way back to the entrance, only to be surprised when if opened to the less – than – impressed looking face of Skull's pilot, Reborn standing right behind him.

"Uhm." Was Lal's intelligent enquirment, She glanced at her partner who was looking at her in a similar fashion. "Hi?" she offered. The captain shook his head and walked passed them both.

"No matter, you wouldn't have been able to find anything anyways. Come along, children. We must make haste to find Skull-sama." He said. The three _growing_ Arcobaleno seethed behind him and sent chilling death glares to his back. William paid them no mind.

Ah, it was tea time. Perhaps he would have a Cherry Danish to accompany his Orange Pekoe today.

 **-()-**

Gallus gallus is the scientific name for the red jungle fowl, aka a chicken.

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, herro therr.

I own nothing as always.

 **-( Wanted: Line breaks. Benefits include Dental. Apply within)-**

It was official, the _second_ that they found Skull, Collonello was going to order one of these damn blimps.

"WHOOHOO! KORA!" Collonello shouted as he pressed against the window. William frowned as jostled the tray holding his tea and Danish, again.

" _Do_ you mind?" he quipped at the excited blonde.

"Mind? This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! I don't mind at all, Kora!" he exclaimed and turned back to the window, watching the world fly by. William grumbled and put his headphones back on. It was best to leave that one to its own devices. At least the other two were being quiet…. In fact, they were being too quiet. William turned his head back to look at his other two passengers only to find them missing.

"Oi!" he shouted to the empty air causing Collonello to turn around as well.

"Haha! Guess this makes me the co-pilot, Kora!" he exclaimed as he hopped into the empty co-pilot seat. "What's this button do, Kora?" he asked, but his question went unheard.

William reached out a hand to stop him when he noticed Collonello's intentions. "No! Not that one!" he shouted, but it was too late. William went lax in his seat, eyes staring straight out the window, unseeing. He could feel his very soul leaving his body and falling down to the earth below, keeping pace with Skull-sama's favorite bike.

"Awe, nothing happened, Kora." Sighed Collonello, unaware of the destruction he had just caused.

 _Murdering my boss' friend is frowned upon... without an approved request form._

It would be a long ride to Skull-sama's mansion.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Lal shouted at Reborn.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? THE DAMN FLOOR JUST DISSAPEARED!" he shouted back, hanging on to the same ledge as Lal for dear life.

"WELL MAKE IT COME BACK!" she shrieked as her grip started to slip.

"OH SURE! ABRA KADABRA!" he shouted back sarcastically. It wasn't supposed to work… but it did...

"We take this to our graves." Said Reborn, after much silence. Lal just nodded.

"Skull's going to be pissed about his bike."

 **-(Did I mention we have Casual Fridays?)-**

 **I'm going to make an effort to get back into this story, I've just been feeling really depressed these last few months. It's hard to be funny when you are sad :/ Who knew?**


	7. Chapter 7

My readers are the best readers! _Hands. Down_.

Support, laughter, and hilarious ideas for this story! I couldn't ask for more! Thank you for supporting me! I hope I can make you smile as much as you make me smile.

I own nothing as always! Enjoy the chapter. Sorry for another short one, but that might be common place for a while.

 **-(Hello, my name is Phil Space, the new top line break. I look forward to working with you all.)-**

In light of the traumatic events that never happened in the cargo hold, Lal and Reborn decided to move to higher ground and explore the many rooms that could be found within the unusually spacious blimp. Lal was careful to avoid the rooms and halls that her and Collonello had already explored. Most of the rooms were empty, no furniture or décor to hide secrets or give away their purpose. It was truly a puzzling set-up for an aircraft.

"Why do you think he has so many rooms? Why are they all empty? I've only counted five with any sort of furniture in them and it's always the exact same thing. A plain desk with nothing on it and empty drawers. Who the hell owns _five_ identical desks with nothing on them? _Who? WHY?_ " Said Lal.

"I've been wondering that myself." Replied Reborn. "Then again, this is Skull we are talking about. Sometimes that is explanation enough." He said.

"True, but it's still odd. He's obsessed with that octopus of his – literally everything he owns is covered in pictures of it! Yet, so far I haven't even seen a single tentacle. What's up with that?" she said. Reborn tilted is fedora over his eyes as he considered the information. It was true, it seemed very out of place for the Cloud to live in such a boring, empty, _beige_ place. It may only be his blimp and not his permanent place of residence, but the cloud wasn't known for doing anything by half _or_ quietly. "And another thing," said Lal, sounding a little outraged, "Just where the hell is a bathroom in this place!? I've had to pee for the last ten minutes!" she shouted as she slammed open another door. Reborn raised an eyebrow as he considered the newest room.

"Well… it looks like you've found one." He said. Lal's face looked a bit like she had been sucking on a lemon. She poked her head into the doorway and gazed distrustfully around the bathroom.

"Yeah… Okay… That's just straight up freaky." She said. Reborn was inclined to agree.

Meanwhile…. (Dedicated to master torch)

Gathered around a campfire in a Hawaii sat Skull, Shamal, and a small gaggle of beautiful women – all cooing over the "single dad and his adorable son."

"No, no! It's true! The Great Skull-sama is a _master_ stunt rider!" Skull boasted to the giggling girls.

"Oh of course you are sweetie! When I was your age I was lucky to even know how to ride a bicycle, never mind a dirt-bike. Your dad must spend a lot of time teaching you." Said one as she nursed whatever drink was inside her coconut shell cup. Skull pursed his lips as the girl went back to fluttering her eyes as Shamal. He was all for playing wingman to the womanizing doctor, they were on vacation after all, but being treated like a little kid _all of the time_ was starting to get old. Mustering up as much magic and concentration as he could Skull silently whispered _Accio Bike_ into the wind. He slumped over a little as he felt the wandless magic expel out of him. The drain was significant, but definitely worth the results.

"Just you wait miss, come back here tomorrow and I'll show you exactly what I can do!" he shouted pointing his finger at the woman who had doubted him. The lady blinked back at him with a confused look on her face.

"Ookayyy, _Sport._ I think it's passed your bedtime. Someone is getting a little _cranky_." Said Shamal as he shot Skull a look.

' _Dude, wtf? You're cramping my style!'_

Skull rolled his eyes, but stretched his arms and faked a yawn anyways.

"You're right _Pops._ I'll go back to the room. Night-night pretty ladies!" he said in parting. The girls continued to coo and giggle as he left. Skull could hear Shamal pulling the girls into another story as he walked back to their resort room to _actually_ go to sleep. Casting a wandless summoning spell on a motorcycle located in Italy and brining it all the way to Hawaii took a lot out of a bloke.

Skull sighed as he felt the distance between him and his bike slowly shrinking, it would be at least half a day before his bike made it round to this part of the world, but _**oh**_ when it did… those girls and that volcano wouldn't know what hit them.

 **-(Sup! The name's Paige Boarder, I'll be with you at the end of each chapter. *Finger Guns*)-**

And the bike is saved! Thank you for the great idea master torch! Though, I decided to leave William hanging. Poor Will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Double Update all the way across the sky~**

I own nothing. Enjoy!

 **-(Greetings Dear Reader, next on your agenda appears to be a brief moment of** _ **epic fanfiction.**_ **-Phil)-**

If William didn't know better, he would say that the Arcobaleno aboard his blimp were _pouting._ As it was, William _did_ know better and he could say with utter confidence that the Arcobaleno aboard his blimp were not only pouting, but _sulking_. One could even say that the sun guardian was brooding. If it weren't so disturbing he was sure he would find it quite comical.

William had half a mind to question why his current passengers were so morose, but thought better of it in the end. If these lot were as unpredictable as his employer, it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Besides, they were being quiet _and_ sitting still. He wasn't fool enought to jeopardize that.

Reborn and Lal's minds were plagued with many of the same questions and concerns. Their fruitless search around the blimp had answered none of their questions and brought many more to light. The lack of personal items around the blimp was concerning. The muted colours and boring furniture even more so. The Cloud was known for being loud and flamboyant. He decorated everything purple and branded everything he could get his hands on. He was territorial like that. Even the outside of the blimp reflected that, so why was the inside so different. Lal was still a little more than uncomfortable with the sudden appearance of the bathroom as well.

Neither of them thought of the floor that hadn't vanished without warning.

Collonello had eventually learned from William that his actions had caused Skull's bike to go careening towards the earth's surface. Skull would never tell him where to get one of these blimps now and he was mourning the loss.

Some time passed in the uncomfortable silence before William cleared his throat to catch his passengers' attention.

"Pardon the intrusion, but we have arrived at our destination." He said. Each of Arcobaleno perked up at this information. Collonello got up and walked over to the window again and pressed up against the glass to get a glimpse of their surroundings through the clouds. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

Lal sat up straight in her chair and craned her neck to try and get a view from where she was sitting, but struggled with Collonello standing in the way.

Reborn quickly sent their location to Verde through his phone. There was no way they would lose these co-ordinates.

"Kora…. You guys better come and see this… It's.. It's so…" Collonello trailed off. The other two rose from their seats and joined Collonello at the window. Clouds obscured their view and Reborn frowned with slight frustration.

"It's what?" he quipped.

" _Tiny."_ Stressed Collonello. Then the structure Collonello was referring to came into view and Lal Mirch let out a small gasp. The building below truly was nothing more than a shack. Reborn's fists clenched in anger.

" _Oi."_ He called over to William, his tone dangerous. " _Do you think this is some kind of joke?"_ hissed Reborn. William frowned, feeling indignant at the accusation.

"Sir, the only joke here is that you think you know or care more about Skull-sama than I do. Do you want to find him, or not? Now, do buckle in." said William, his tone edging on hostile. Reborn bristled at the tone but said nothing more. He'd play along with this pilot a little longer, but if he discovered that this pilot had led him on a wild goose chase, there would be chaos.

And then gravity stopped working.

Lal screamed and Reborn cursed as the blimp suddenly started plummeting towards the earth with unnatural speed, resulting in them being pressed up against the ceiling. Collonello, the only one to heed William's warning, howled with delight in his chair as they descended. Just as suddenly as they started falling, they stopped. Lal cursed loudly as Reborn and herself crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs. The blimp touched down softly onto the grass. Reborn didn't move.

"WAHOO KORA! Let's do that again! That was amazing! Right, Reborn!? … Eh? Reborn? You still alive, Kora?"

 **-(I don't know about epic but it certainly was** _ **brief.**_ **-Paige)-**


End file.
